


Under the Mistletoe

by lasairfhiona



Series: adventdrabble2014 [17]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 07:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker and Eliot decorate and...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Mistletoe

“Ouch, Damit Parker, that hurt,” Eliot rubbed his head here she’d bashed Christmas decoration into it.

“Sorry.”

He sighed, and looked over at Parker to see her pouting as she strung the lights around the windows while he strung the lights on the tree for the team to decorate later.

When they were done with the all the trimmings he stepped back to look at their handiwork. “You gonna help?” he asked as Parker sat looking at the brightly lit tree. He smiled as she jumped off the counter and helped him pack up all the boxes and packaging from the decorations. Closing the last box, he stacked them in the corner to be taken back to storage later. 

Looking up, he saw Parker standing under a sprig of mistletoe. He had no idea how it got there, or even when it had been put there. “Did you do that?” he asked raising his eyebrow as he pointed to the mistletoe. 

“No. How did that get there?” 

“So you didn’t do it?” he asked as he walked closer to her until he was standing right in front of her. Reaching out he cupped her cheek, caressing her cheek with his thumb, drawing her closer until he could lean over and gently kiss her lips. When he felt her hands grip the front of his shirt he wrapped his arm around her deepening their kiss. 

“Um, Eliot?”

“Parker,” he said pulling back just far enough to look at her. 

“This?” she tried to ask.

“Is this okay?” he asked as ran his thumb along her cheek.

“You’ve never. Before.”

“You’ve never stood under mistletoe looking so cute before,” he told her leaning to give her another kiss.

“So it’s just the mistletoe?” 

“Not if you don’t want it to be,” he answered. She was crazy and annoying but there was always something else about her that had always drawn her to him and the mistletoe was as good an excuse as any to follow through with what he’d try denying he felt for her for so long.

“I don’t want it to be. Just the mistletoe that is.”

“Good. Me either,” he told her and with that he drew them both down to the sofa and settled her on his lap to continue kissing her some more.


End file.
